¿Y si no vamos a Hogwarts?
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: La vida que tenemos nos enseña a cambiar y nos impulsa a ser mejores en cada etapa. Para los niños, irse a Hogwarts es una aventura. ¿Qué pasa con los que se quedan?
1. Draco y Scorpius

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto #38: "Los que no van a Hogwarts"del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Era viernes por la mañana, un día cualquiera estarán pensando, déjenme aclararles un punto importante, ese día, era primero de septiembre de 2017, la estación de King's Cross estaba repleta de gente.

Dos personas de cabello rubio entraron a la estación de trenes con dos baúles y una lechuza blanca.

Al llegar a la pared que separa a los muggles de los magos, la pared de la estación nueve y tres cuartos, esos personajes corrieron para atravesarla y enfrentarse a la comunidad mágica ahí reunida.

Parecía que todos los niños presentes estaban acompañados por sus padres, un sentimiento de tristeza inundó al rubio mayor, porque él no había podido estar siempre acompañado de sus padres; pero también sintió orgullo, por haber cambiado la situación en la que se encontraba, y así poder criar a su hijo como él quería.

De pié frente a uno de los vagones del tren, Draco Malfoy se despidió de su hijo, Scorpius, un buen nombre para un Malfoy, pensó él desde el día que nació, aunque nunca supo si la madre del pequeño estaba de acuerdo o no.

El hurón, que por muchos años había estado en esa estación, por primera vez se quedó viendo como el tren se alejaba cada vez más, llevándose a su hijo al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lugar donde aprendería mucha información y habilidades necesarias para su futuro.

Al darse media vuelta para salir de la estación, se chocó con una muchacha realmente guapa, tumbándole en el acto, unas carpetas a esa joven.

El, ahora, señor Malfoy, después de recoger el desastre que había hecho, se dio cuenta de quién se encontraba frente a él, era la nueva Ministra de Magia de Gran Bretaña, Hermione Granger.

Su alter ego de la infancia y el amor platónico más grande que el hurón había tenido, se encontraba frente a él, y sin decir nada más, luego de darle sus pertenencias a la castaña, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, salió corriendo, alejándose de la estación lo más rápido posible, no pudiendo enfrentarla después de todos estos años.

Sabiendo que no tendría a donde correr ni esconderse, no podía seguir con esta mentira.

Su hijo se había alejado y ese podía ser un buen momento para hablar con la madre del niño, y así enfrentar sus miedos.

Al llegar a su oficina en el Ministerio, el hurón pidió tener una reunión con la ministra; y su sorpresa fue tan grande al saber que ella ya lo estaba esperando - esa mujer, siempre sabiendo todo antes de tiempo - decía mentalmente el rubio mientras abría la puerta y subía la mirada para observar a esa chica, que él conocía tan bien, sentada sobre el escritorio, esperándolo.

El hombre entró, cerro la puerta tras si, y dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a las sillas del escritorio, detallando a la mujer frente a él, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada de marca Malfoy y guiñándole un ojo para elevar la tensión que se sentía en la habitación.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

El rubio se despertó todo bañado en sudor, con la respiración errática y el pulso acelerado, le dolía el pecho.

Lo primero que hizo al darse cuenta de lo que había soñado, fue voltearse en la cama y soltar un suspiro al ver que su castaña dormía plácidamente a su lado; luego se levantó y caminó en dirección a la habitación de su hijo, y se sintió mucho más feliz al ver a su pequeño Scorpius descansando, le quedaban dos días para ir a Hogwarts, y ambos padres lo acompañarían a la estación.


	2. Hermione Draco Scorpius

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto #38: "Los que no van a Hogwarts"del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Había hace una vez una mujer de cabello castaño, ella todas las noches dormía plácidamente en su cama, se despertaba a las 7am todos los días y se iba a trabajar.

Esa mujer, tuvo un cambio de rutina repentino, cuando una madrugada, una lechuza del Ministerio le tocó la ventana, ella inmediatamente se levantó a abrirle y darle algo de comer, ¿quién mandaba cartas a esa hora?, pensaba la joven trabajadora.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas de que la ex-gryffindor había enviado la respuesta a la carta con la lechuza.

Era una carta del Ministerio, luego de tanta espera, su más grande sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, ella era la nueva Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña.

Y ya que cambiaba de trabajo, decidió hacer otros cambios también, para empezar un nuevo ciclo en su vida, dejaría atrás todo lo malo que había sucedido y le daría segundas oportunidades a todo el que las pidiese.

Eran aún las siete de la mañana, la mujer más poderosa del mundo mágico de Inglaterra, ya estaba vestida y maquillada, con su bolso listo y sus carpetas acomodadas; ella sabía que sería un día largo y difícil; pero había algo que ella tenía que hacer antes de ir al Ministerio.

* * *

La mujer llegó a la estación nueve y tres cuartos antes que casi cualquier persona; luego de un rato, vio poco a poco como la gente empezaba a llegar y la estación se llenaba de personas, baúles y mascotas; pero ellos aún no llegaban.

Vió como dos rubios aparecían luego de cruzar la pared de la estación, y ahí, su plan se puso en marcha.

Después de pensarlo un poco y reunir la valentía suficiente para enfrentar a unas de las personas más importantes de su vida, respiró hondo y empezó a caminar en su dirección, mientras tanto, la joven pensaba - ¿cómo alguien puede parecerse tanto a su padre, pero no a su madre? - y sin darse cuenta, perdida en sus memorias, Hermione se chocó con alguien, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, sabiendo que iba a ser difícil enfrentar a ese hombre.

* * *

El mayor de la familia Malfoy la había dejado ahí de pie, sin decir nada. Sola y triste; su plan no había podido empezar bien ya que por despistada, ella chocó con él en vez de amablemente saludarlo.

* * *

Una vez en el Ministerio, cuando ya ella se estaba resignando de completar su plan, pidió que tan pronto el señor Malfoy entrara los terrenos del lugar, le avisaran y que le dijeran que la nueva Ministrade magia quería verlo.

Ya teniendo al rubio mayor frente a ella, la voz se le escapó del cuerpo, su pensamiento se nubló y sus músculos no querían moverse, esperando un momento que deseaba desde hace once años, al fin había llegado el día:

\- ¿Hasta ahora no podías haberme dicho que nuestro hijo si estaba vivo y que es idéntico a ti? - interrogó la castaña.

\- Pero tú te alejaste de nosotros.

\- ¿Y ahora fui yo la del problema? Dile a tu bella amiga Parkinson que no le ande diciendo mentiras a la gente.

\- ¿Pansy te dijo que el niño estaba muerto?

\- ¿Por qué crees que me aleje?

\- Podías haberte quedado, si eso era verdad, lo hubiéramos superado juntos.

\- Ni te pusiste en contacto conmigo todos estos años.

\- Tú tampoco Hermione.

\- Draco, no me hagas molestarme.

\- ¿Tú molesta? Lo que das es ternura.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Yo te conozco completamente, 11 años han pasado, pero eso no significa que hayas cambiado.

\- Y según el niño, ¿quién es su madre

\- Nunca le he dicho, siempre mi respuesta ha sido que es una mujer imponente, y muy hermosa, la cual él conocería un día.

\- ¿Y nunca tuviste tiempo para presentarme a mi hijo?

\- ¡Tú te fuiste!

\- ¡Colloshoo! - dijo la castaña apuntando al rubio con su varita.

\- ¿Me pegaste al suelo? ¿Por qué te estás acercando? ¿Qué estás pensando hacer Hermione?

\- ¡Confundo! ¡Appare vestigium! - exclamó la nueva ministra antes de que ambos cayeran inconscientes al suelo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años del incidente en el Ministerio, en su primer día como nueva Ministra la castaña no pudo hacer nada, ya que quedó inconsciente antes del medio día, aunque ese era un buen día para recordar.

Habitualmente, la pareja Malfoy-Granger se despertaba en las mañanas un poco alterados, sus sueños siempre se repetían y les parecía volver a vivir ese día una y otra vez, ahora ya no les gustaba.

Ya estaban acostumbrados, pero siempre que se despertaban de ese sueño, revisaban que todo estaba como tenía que estar.

Ellos juntos en una cama y, durante las vacaciones de Hogwarts, su hijo Scorpius en su habitación durmiendo en paz, todo normal.


End file.
